my_little_pony_roleplay_is_magic_mlp_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Special blades
The Special Blades are a codename and general term for a basic class of metal weapons, in which the factors to be in this category depends on the material, durability, lethality, capabilities and method of creation for a blade like this. The material for the blade involves a metal, not standard steel or iron, but a type of metal that is rare and strange among the kind available, yet still is metal, more or less. Examples would be kinds originated from comets, volcanoes, space, underwater or artifically created in a lab. The Special Blades are modified to be extremely durable, so it can be put through much work before looking a day after it was made. Lethaility is the general word for how dangerous an object is, this isn't the most necessary aspect of the Special Blade, yet it is an unavoidable trait for a weapon like this, so expect lethality levels to be high. The capabiltities are also a trait which aren't as necessary, but still is practically unavoidable. Capabilities are an extra feature to the blade which could be added in for a specific job and design, or simply increasing it's lethality so in general this is what can make a Special Blade unique and stand out among others. The final and most important feature to have a Special Blade is the method to create one. The standard smithing for a Special Blade is not standard at all. There are multiple methods of inventing these weapons whether it be through extensive smithing, enchanting with magic, created and/or modified in a lab, it will always need an extensive procedure and amount of resources to make such as glorious weapon. (Due to the nature of the Special Blade, ask permission from a mod to have or create your own variant of the Special Blade) Standard edition The majority of melee weapons seen here are designed/invented by Strokra, maufactured by the UFE (United Forces of Equestria), but due to these brand being the cheapest out of many Special Blades and quickest to create with ease without sacrificing the power of the weapon, they are the most common. They are mostly used in the military with each design for a specific task, but access and utilization of the standarn editions can be used by rogue forces if they have the proper knowledge to gain the weapons. It is also possible to convert standard editions to a unique varation of a Special Blade through modification, but doing so takes so much time, effort, and resources that one should only do so once. B-Class weapons - commonly used through enforcements and self defense. These high-powered batons are designed to put down targets without killing, but if modified they will inflict major damage and could cause a fatality if the users were to bash the target with no mercy... if there was an entire group of B-class users circling in on a single target or modified for increased brutality. Each B-class model comes with a small shock aftereffect which is only a quarter of taser strength, but the B-class shock ability could be amped up to match such power and even surpass the shock power of standard tasers and lightning spells, which makes it extremely dangerous and unstable. Only an insane one would amp the B-class shocker beyond it's limits. A-Class weapons- these are the weapon class everyone would expect yet envy, used almost entirely for intense close combat and dueling. They are swords which are remade to bring the elegant weapon back into the modern age while upgrading it to match up with many of the current advancements, still retaining it's one purpose to be a weapon capable of cutting than killing. Every A-class models are extremely malleable which means the majority of Unique Variants are A-class, many of these swords could be modified to different shapes or sizes. They could be enhanced/enchanted to add in unique effects, like converting energy in the blade to utilize as a projectile to launch, or release a burning mark after a strike. Due to the very nature of the blade, one could become so skilled and connected with a blade, a swordsman might even feel like one with the tool for whatever purpose he or she holds the blade for. Unique variant A-Slitter- a blade mostly unkown to many, The A-Slitter is a machete-sword created by the ranked assassin and swordsmith known as Melder Shine. After a meteorite fell from the sky, Melder took the oppertunity to retrieve the rare metal from space in hopes of creating something amazing out of the cosmic steel. It took at least three days of exhausting work from bringing the stone from the stars into her home, extracting the metal within than smithing it under the molten iron mold in a attempt to form a weapon unlike many other, an attempt Melder Shine succeeded in. The results was a two-handed machete-sword weapon with a blade almost as large as the pony who wields it, only one with strength that exceeds even standard Earth pony boundaries could use the A-Slitter properly. The natural cosmic metal synchronizes with the user's adrenaline and ecstasty to intesify the steel so it may send out energy slashes in forms of sparkly stars, the capability and lethality of this weapon is immense if presented to the right user. This Special Blade is unique among others for being the few ones that are truly natural, without enhancements or enchantments. Once a signature weapon of it's creator Melder Shine before her death, it was taken into storage by the mysterious ranks but they say it will be given to another through inheritence as Melder Shine did gave birth but whether or not the foal will be given this weapon is something time will tell.